How to Transform a Dimwit
by Aisha Felina
Summary: Otogi takes a bet: he has to transform Honda from dumby,to hottie in a week.But..what happens when he falls in love with his work?... YAOI OtogiHonda


Aisha:Hiyo,minna!   
  
Leesha:This is what you get when your already groggy,and your Social Studies and English teachers bore you to death.  
  
Aisha:Yup! ^-^  
  
Aisha:First things first;though this may not seem like it in the beginning,this story WILL be a Yaoi story.Dun like,dun read.  
  
Also this is supposed to be entertaining,even in the least bit.I don't see the pairing I'm using too often,either,so.  
  
Leesha:And if we don't get at least one review,we won't continue,and this story shall sit forever in the space of lost fics. *nod*  
  
Aisha:Too dramatic...  
  
Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters(phooey).BUT I own this story idea,and myself,and my yami.So ha.:P  
  
P.s:I'm using their Japanese names,live with it!  
  
^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^  
  
The Yugioh gang was spending a nice Sunday morning in the cafeA/N For those who have seen the movie,that one in the beginning;basically that one.Yuugi was dueling Jou (who was losing terribly) while everyone else was either watching or stuffing their faces.  
  
All of a sudden Honda burst through the door.  
  
"She BACK!! Miho is finally BACK!!"he burst out,silencing the few people in there.  
  
Silence.Then...  
  
"DARN!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!! "Jou yelled equally as loud,pounding his fist on the table.  
  
"Excuse me??"Honda asked,about to strangle the boy.Jou simply looked at him.  
  
"I lost Duel Monsters AGAIN!"He cried in despair,banging his head on the table.All of them in the room fell (anime style!) to the ground in a thump.  
  
Being the first one off the floor,Yuugi decided to praise Honda.  
  
"That's great,that she's back.Where is she?Isn't Miho coming back to visit everyone?"he asked as everyone slowly got back on their feet,spinning his head around in case she had already arrived.  
  
"That's the problem,"Honda replied sheepishly."I didn't talk to her.."  
  
The group sweatdropped.  
  
"WELL I'm sure that if you had looks like ME you would have no problem inpressing this..MIHO..girl."Otogi said,twirling his hair.  
  
Jou smirked."I bet even YOU,Otogi,couldn't transform loverboy over here!"  
  
"I bet I could!"Otogi yelled back,waving a fist at him.  
  
"COUGHnotachanceCOUGH."  
  
"OH yeah?How much you wanna bet?!"  
  
"10 bucks,that you can't turn Honda from what he is now,to somethin' Miho will go crazy over.in ONE week!!"  
  
"I accept your bet!"Otogi proclaimed as he shook hands with Jou.  
  
"I bet 15 dollars that Otogi can do it!"Anzu said proudly."Any others?"  
  
"Sorry Anzu,but I think we all have to go with Jou here,"Yuugi apologized to the girl."It's gonna be hard.."  
  
"Where's your faith people!"she sighed.The others just shrugged.  
  
"I'll meet you at my house tomorrow,Otogi.DONT be late!"Honda said as he strolled out the bright cafe.  
  
"I better get going too.Get to planning da makeover."Otogi started to head out the door,but Ryou stopped him.  
  
"What's your real reason for helping Honda?You two seem to not get along very well..."he asked kindly.Otogi gave them all a sly grin.  
  
"Well,if Honda goes back with this girl.."he began thoughtfully,"That means I get Shizuka!"  
  
"..Oh.HEY WAIT A SEC!!"Jou realized,but it was too late.  
  
Otogi had already ran out the door,with one thought:  
  
/What the hell was I thinking??/  
  
^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^  
  
Notes:  
  
Jou=Joey  
  
Otogi=Duke  
  
Anzu=Tea(only Anzu is more kicka** and less friendshippy!)  
  
Shizuka=Serenity  
  
Honda=Tristen(NOT a car!!)  
  
Ryou=Bakura(hikari)  
  
pFor those of you who do NOT know Miho,shes from the first Japanese season of YuGiOh the the dubbers never showed(darn them),and Honda loves her.Only prob:she likes Ryou. ^_^;; Her nickname is ribbon,cause thats what she always wears;a yellow ribbon.I think they call her Ribbon-chan,which is pretty funny./p  
  
I did not see the whole first season,so no clue if Miho left or not. Any help IS very much appreciated!  
  
Thanks,and Read and Review!! Onegai(please)!!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
